Héroe una vez, héroe por siempre
by Sedata
Summary: One-shot basado en el ending de Kung Jin de MKX.


Hola, queridos compañeros autores y lectores. Con mucho placer presento esta historia que forma parte del reto _**This is not the end**_ del foro _ **Mortal Kombat: Who's next?**_ de FF. Ha sido divertido escribir mi one-shot y, por otra parte, me emociona ver los trabajos de los otros participantes.

Es mi versión del ending de mi querido, poderoso y bellísimo **Kung Jin** de **MKX**.

Un especial agradecimiento a **Acero_12** por su brillante idea con respecto al título de mi fic, el cual, de alguna forma, me inspiró a hacer la parte final del one-shot XD

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Mortal Kombat y sus personajes pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Héroe una vez, héroe por siempre.**

* * *

Al fin había llegado el gran día; el día que ni él mismo creyó que alguna vez podría ser posible.

Con serenidad, se habría paso entre la multitud que lo aclamaba como lo que era: un héroe. Después de haber arriesgado su vida, demostrado madurez y valor, y de haber estado cara a cara con los más temibles y ruines adversarios, su recompensa habría de ser cobrada; pero no con dinero, sino con honor.

Incontables personas estaban reunidas para ser testigos del merecido galardón que estaba por concederse a una leyenda que apenas _nacía_. ¿Su nombre?: Kung Jin.

* * *

Entre tanta gente sobresalían tres rostros conocidos: Cassie Cage, Takeda Takahashi y Jacqui Briggs. Kung Jin no dudó en invitarlos a la ceremonia. ¿Cómo podría excluir a sus compañeros en ese momento tan especial? Después de todo, sin ellos hubiera sido muy difícil lograr su cometido.

Los aplausos de sus tres valientes amigos se confundían con la euforia y las palmadas de todos los presentes. Kung Jin los veía a lo lejos, pues con tanta gente, no les era posible llegar hasta él. En cuanto supieron que Jin los estaba mirando, levantaron sus manos y las agitaron frenéticamente, para que pudiera divisarlos en medio de la muchedumbre. Llamaron la atención de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, causando que voltearan a verlos con extrañeza.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Cassie le gritó algo a Kung Jin, pero con tanto bullicio no pudo entenderle. Debió ser algo gracioso, pues, seguido de su exclamación, Takeda y Jacqui soltaron una carcajada, que él no pudo escuchar, pero que vio con alegría en sus rostros.

El joven, conociendo a su amiga, imaginó lo que dijo. Sólo negó con la cabeza y sonrió, acostumbrado a las ocurrencias de Cassie, heredadas de su padre.

* * *

A pesar de que era una ocasión en la que imperaba la alegría, el amargo recuerdo de sus propios familiares haciéndolo a un lado en el pasado, lo invadió por un momento.

 _"¡Kung Lao es el orgullo de la familia! Tú… ¡la vergüenza!"_ , recordó con dolor la dura recriminación de parte de uno de sus seres queridos.

Susurros en su mente le decían que debía cambiar. Los escuchaba cada vez que introducía algún objeto de valor ajeno a su bolsillo.

 _"Desearía ser como los demás...",_ pensaba cuando la culpa de cometer sus robos lo invadía, después de las recurrentes falsas promesas que se hacía a sí mismo, jurando bajo el nombre de su ancestro que no volvería a delinquir.

* * *

Agachó la cabeza y sus ojos se cerraron. Fue tanta la pena que sintió al rememorar el odio que su gente sentía por él, a causa de todo el mal que había hecho, que se había olvidado por un momento de la celebración en su honor.

Abrió los ojos y siguió caminando, pero sin esa sonrisa amistosa que tenía hacía breves instantes. Algo le impedía sonreír de nuevo.

Al dar unos cuantos pasos, vio a un pequeño niño que lo observaba alegremente, con una mirada brillante y tierna, llena de ilusión y entusiasmo.

—¡Ahora somos libres! —pudo entender Kung Jin al leer los labios del infante, ignorando que el inocente muchacho muchas veces escuchó a sus abuelos y padres hablar del peligro que corría la Tierra de quedar en manos de seres de destrucción y muerte.

Aquella frase lo hizo volver a la realidad. Ya no lo odiaban más. Antes era señalado con desprecio; pero ese día era señalado con admiración y respeto. Aquellos que antes lo humillaban, en esa ocasión se reverenciaban ante él en cuanto pasaba enfrente de ellos. Gracias a ese tenaz guerrero, sus vidas estaban a salvo y la Tierra se encontraba en paz.

* * *

Después de saludar y agradecer las muestras de cariño y respeto de todos los que estaban honrándolo por su hazaña, miró al frente. A unos cuantos pasos estaban varios familiares suyos, esperando a que llegara con ellos.

En medio de ellos, uno de sus tíos, el más respetado por la familia, estaba sosteniendo una estatuilla de brillante bronce entre sus manos. Con una marcial y elegante pose, la estatuilla había sido esculpida a la imagen de Kung Jin.

El sol quemante hacía destellar la bella efigie ante los ojos de todos los que la admiraban con asombro.

Cuando Kung Jin estaba justo enfrente de su tío, intercambiaron miradas por un momento, en silencio, al no haber palabras suficientes para poderse expresar en un momento tan glorioso.

—Le has brindado honor a la familia Kung —manifestó el tío, haciendo una reverencia y ofreciéndole la estatuilla a su noble sobrino.

Kung Jin la tomó cuidadosamente, sin apartar su vista de ella. Al fin supo lo que se sentía el orgullo.

—Tu grandeza brilla tanto como el bronce de esta efigie —expresó el tío, viendo a Kung Jin admirando cada detalle de su símbolo. —Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que merecías este reconocimiento.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció y amplió su apacible sonrisa.

Su tío emitió una breve risa y volteó a ver a los otros parientes que estaban a su lado compartiendo la alegría. Después regresó la vista a su sobrino. Notó que de repente se puso cabizbajo y su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó, tocando su hombro, contagiado por su expresión melancólica.

—Sí… —contestó débilmente—, me acordé de él.

El tío retiró lentamente la mano del hombro del joven, a la vez que la expresión preocupada de su rostro se transformaba en una de molestia.

—¿De quién?

Kung Jin sintió el enfado con el que su tío le hizo la cuestión, como si hubiera presentido a quién se refería.

—Kung Lao —respondió, tras unos segundos de indecisión.

Después de estar sonriendo y mostrándose entusiastas con el joven guerrero, repentinamente los parientes que lo rodeaban se pusieron serios. Se sintieron bastante incómodos cuando escucharon el nombre de Kung Lao. El tío hizo patente su enojo; dio unos pasos atrás y miró indignado a su sobrino.

—¡A ese hombre no vuelvas a mencionarlo nunca! —exigió.

Kung Jin cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si algo le estuviera provocando mucho dolor. Escuchaba murmullos, muchos murmullos.

 _"Traidor", "indigno", "miserable"_ , eran las únicas palabras que lograba percibir y que se escuchaban por todas partes, entre tantos cuchicheos. Miró a su alrededor, con un triste semblante. Sabía a quién iban dirigidos esos hirientes calificativos.

El tío respiraba pesadamente, tensando la quijada. Apretó los puños fuertemente, escuchando las voces que pretendían decir en secreto la cruda realidad de un antiguo héroe.

No soportó más; vio que Kung Jin estaba disgustado, y no le pareció justo que un acto tan memorable, y especial para él, fuera opacado por un hecho vergonzoso y denigrante.

—Olvidemos este penoso incidente —dijo, después de pasar saliva, con una sonrisa fingida y tratando de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado —. Busca a Lord Raiden y entrégale la estatua. Se sentirá orgulloso de ti; de que lo hayas escuchado.

El joven guerrero asintió y miró su estatuilla con media sonrisa. La persona que más hubiese querido que fuera testigo de su triunfo, estaba en _otro lado_ y era odiada por su gente.

* * *

Kung Jin le hizo caso a su familia. Fue con Raiden, al lugar en el que, tiempo atrás, el dios del trueno lo había encontrado en el penoso momento en el que robaba una figura de su difunto primo.

—Para ti, Lord Raiden —dijo Kung Jin, inclinándose y ofreciéndole la estatuilla.

Raiden la tomó y la observó. Aunque su rostro casi siempre era inexpresivo, en ese momento no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Felicidades, Kung Jin. Lo has logrado —se congratuló y caminó hacia el aparador en donde estaba su colección de preciadas figuras de los grandes guerreros que estuvieron bajo su _tutela._

—¿No es sorprendente? ¡Salvé la Tierra! Después de que todos pensaban que yo no tenía remedio.

Raiden estaba de espaldas; se había quedado inmóvil un momento cuando escuchó a Kung Jin.

—A mí no me soprende. Yo confiaba en ti; sabía que eras un guerrero capaz. Tal vez sólo hacía falta que alguien demostrara fe en ti para que el verdadero Kung Jin saliera del abismo en el que estaba sumergido.

Siguió con su camino y se detuvo justo frente al relicario.

—Tu estatuilla merece estar aquí, debajo del retrato de Kung Lao —decía, colocándola en ese lugar.

Al mencionar a su primo, Jin recordó el triste momento que vivió durante la entrega de su reconocimiento.

—No lo entiendo, Raiden. La familia desprecia a Kung Lao. Él era tan honrado y respetado por ellos...

El dios respiró hondo y, contemplando la imagen de Lao, le respondió melancólicamente al joven.

—Kung Lao luchó a favor del mal. En todo caso, no fue por iniciativa suya; fue a causa de las artimañas de Quan Chi. Tal vez tú y yo lo comprendamos; pero tu familia no. Tu primo Lao manchó el buen nombre de la familia, y eso es algo que ellos no pueden perdonar.

Jin sintió coraje por esa injusticia. Su primo no merecía tal desprecio, pues, tal como lo dijo Raiden, Quan Chi se aprovechó de su muerte para utilizarlo como una _herramienta_ del mal.

El joven guerrero sintió la enorme necesidad de ayudarlo.

—Debemos hacer algo por él, Lord Raiden.

Él cerró sus resplandecientes ojos con pesar, y, cabizbajo, buscó las palabras para contestarle.

—No hay nada que hacer por él —dijo con tristeza—. Toda esperanza de salvación para Kung Lao, y para todos los guerreros caídos, murió junto con Quan Chi.

Kung Jin guardó silencio un instante. No estaba del todo convencido de las afirmaciones de Raiden.

—Eso no puede ser posible... —decía, pero fue interrumpido.

—Entiéndelo, Kung Jin: no hay nada que podamos hacer por él —insistió el dios, de manera enérgica, y se volteó para mirarlo—. Su alma permanecerá atrapada en el Infierno para siempre.

Jin prefirió no replicarle nada. Raiden estaba empecinado con la idea de que su primo no tenía salvación.

—No nos queda más que resignarnos y honrar su memoria por todo lo bueno que hizo en vida, y tratar de perdonar y olvidar la maldad de sus actos tras su muerte —agregó el dios.

A pesar de todo, Kung Jin tenía la seguridad de que podía ayudar a Kung Lao de algún modo. Algo se lo decía.

—Pues no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que mi primo está aprisionado en el Infierno, expiando una condena injusta —dijo, y caminó hacia la salida—. Su asesino es el que debería estar en su lugar.

Raiden lo miraba alejarse. Se dio cuenta de sus intenciones de adentrarse a ese reino maldito para socorrer a Kung Lao.

—Es inútil, Kung Jin —sentenció, antes de que el joven cruzara las puertas para salir—. Ni los mismos Dioses Antiguos pueden salvarlo.

El arquero se detuvo para escuchar las últimas palabras de Raiden, previas a retirarse.

"Eso lo veremos", dijo Kung Jin, en voz baja, desafiando al dios en secreto, saliendo del recinto y siendo observado por él.

* * *

Netherrealm, reino oscuro y plagado de maldad, en donde el agua es lava, la perversidad tiene forma de hierro afilado, empuñado en manos ávidas de sangre, y en donde la piedad únicamente se otorga con la muerte.

Kung Jin caminaba sobre los calientes suelos del sombrío lugar, mirando a su alrededor cada detalle del desolador escenario. Agonizantes individuos se sumergían lentamente en los ríos de lava, implorándole ayuda al desconcertado arquero, quien los miraba con lástima.

Se escuchaban gritos por todos lados. Gritos desgarradores, a veces acompañados de súplicas, lamentos; o gritos ensordecedores, que duraban escasos segundos, para abrir paso a un aterrador silencio.

No cabía duda: estaba en el Infierno.

A medida que se adentraba en el siniestro lugar, el entorno comenzaba a oscurecerse más y más, a tal grando que lo único que alumbraba su camino, era la incandescencia de la lava.

A lo lejos podía distinguir, por todos lados, las penetrantes miradas de varios ojos resplandecientes, que resaltaban en la profunda oscuridad de las lejanías, observándolo y siguiéndolo al ritmo de su caminar. El rojo e intenso fulgor de todos esos ojos comenzó a despertar recelo en Kung Jin. No podía ver a aquellos que lo miraban, a causa de la ausencia de luz, sintiéndose un tanto inseguro.

Prefirió ignorarlos; aunque empuñó fuertemente su arco, preparado por si estaban dispuestos a atacarlo.

De repente, los ojos desaparecieron; aquellas entidades se habían ido. Jin creyó que su presencia les había sido indiferente, así que siguió su camino; sin embargo, no bajaría la guardia.

* * *

Ya iba unos metros adelante. Esa zona estaba mucho más solitaria que donde estuvo antes. Todo a su alrededor eran rocas y oscuridad absoluta.

Hizo que su arco sacara lumbre de la boca de la elegante cabeza de dragón que lo adornaba, para alumbrar un poco su camino.

De repente se tropezó con algo, causando que trastabillara.

—¿¡Qué demonios…?! —exclamó, mirando hacia abajo, después de trastabillar, sin poder ver nada a causa de las tinieblas.

Acercó su arco al suelo, para que el fuego que exhalaba el ornamento le ayudara a ver el motivo de su tropiezo. La iluminación era poca, así que le tomó unos segundos encontrarle forma a lo que quiera que yacía en el piso.

Posteriormente, se dio cuenta de que era una persona acostada boca abajo. Con un poco de esfuerzo, la giró para poner al individuo boca arriba, y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando vio que tenía una enorme herida en el cuello.

Kung Jin se levantó y se quedó pasmado, mirando el cuerpo inerte, alumbrado por el fuego de su arco.

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que a sus espaldas, entre la oscuridad, emergían unos ojos que emitían un siniestro resplandor rojo, y que se acercaban más y más a él.

—Me imploró clemencia… —dijo una espectral voz femenina, exaltando a Kung Jin, quien de inmediato se volteó para ver a quien le había hablado—, ¡y se la di! —completó la mujer, desplegando un letal abanico, cuyas filosas cuchillas en su borde estaban impregnadas de sangre.

Kung Jin dio un par de pasos atrás, a causa de la impresión de verla.

—¡Princesa Kitana! —exclamó.

—¿Princesa? ¡Imbécil! —dijo la mujer, y lo golpeó en la mejilla con su abanico cerrado— ¡Emperatriz! Soy la emperatriz del Netherrealm.

El joven se frotó su mejilla, con un gesto de dolor, sin dejar de mirar a Kitana.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Al emperador no le gustan los intrusos —advirtió.

—Mi primo…, Kung Lao…, él está aquí, atrapado. Vine a ayudarlo.

Kitana soltó una risotada que hizo eco en todo el lugar.

—¡Kung Lao pertenece al Infierno! —contestó, extendiendo sus brazos, señalándole el siniestro entorno.

—Mire, princesa… perdón, emperatriz: mi primo está pagando una condena en el Infierno por el pecado de otro. No tiene razón de estar aquí.

—Es uno de los nuestros. ¡Nada puedes hacer por él! —aseguró la espectral mujer.

—Se equivoca, "Su Alteza" —dijo con cierto sarcasmo y le dio la espalda, para seguir con su camino—. No me iré de aquí sin mi primo.

De una inquietante y siniestra forma, la guerrera lo observaba, mientras él caminaba a paso lento, apenas alumbrado por el fuego de su arco.

—¡Si tanto quieres a tu primo, entonces te quedarás aquí con él para siempre! —exclamó. Después desplegó su mortal abanico y lo lanzó hacia Kung Jin, con la intención de incrustarlo en su espalda.

Él se detuvo en seco y se giró de inmediato. En fracción de segundos, golpeó el abanico con su arco para desviarlo, logrando que cayera en un charco de lava.

—¡Vaya!, ¡home run! —exclamó de forma bromista.

—¡Pagarás por esto, maldito! —gritó furiosa la emperatriz, después de ver a su arma siendo consumida por la lava.

Desplegó su otro abanico y se lanzó hacia Kung Jin para cercenar su cabeza, sin éxito, pues justo cuando estaba frente a él —lista para rebanarle el cuello—, el joven se agachó.

—Mala decisión, " _princesa"_ —dijo, aún agachado, con intenciones de molestarla, y pegó un fuerte brinco hacia atrás, quedando alejado de su atacante.

La guerrera gruñó enfurecida por haber fallado en su ataque, y a causa de la irritante actitud del joven.

—Ven aquí, niñito. ¡Hace falta que alguien te de una lección de buenos modales! —dijo, y levantó su abanico de forma amenazante—. ¡Aprenderás a respetar a una emperatriz!

Después de la advertencia, corrió hacia Kung Jin, dispuesta a hacerlo añicos.

Él tan sólo la veía acercarse. Después de unos instantes, con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomó una flecha de su carcaj y apuntó al abanico de la espectro, el cual era sujetado con firmeza por ella tan alto como su brazo se lo permitía.

A pesar de que estaba corriendo, no le fue difícil fijar el blanco; por lo tanto, cuando lo vio preciso, disparó la flecha, logrando que ésta le arrancara el abanico de la mano, llevándoselo consigo.

La flecha clavó el abanico en una pared rocosa, alejada del lugar en el que estaban los guerreros. Para llegar hasta ahí, habría que atravesar un río de lava.

—¡Lo siento! Creo que te harán falta tus abanicos; no sólo porque te será difícil vencerme sin ellos; sino que además, aquí, literalmente, hace un calor infernal —comentó Kung Jin, acrecentando la ira de su adversaria.

—¡No necesito esas cosas para vencerte! Tan sólo me servían para acabar contigo rápidamente; y, aunque sería un placer hacerte trizas con mis propias manos, aún me queda esto —respondió, y sacó de entre sus ropas un bastón metálico, el cual emitía un intenso resplandor. Aquella arma pertenecía a su fiel amiga en vida, Jade.

—Será mejor que le devuelvas eso a su dueña, "princesita" —bromeó, después de cruzar los brazos.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! —gritó, harta de sus guasas—. Veremos si te parece divertido cuando te empale con esto.

La empertriz tomó vuelo con el bastón, para darle un golpe en el rostro. Él logró detener el ataque; sin embargo, Kitana le dio una patada en el vientre que lo tomó por sorpresa, ocasionando que gritara de dolor.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que hubiera sido mejor que usaras los abanicos —dijo el arquero, con sus manos en el abdomen, retrocediendo, estando muy alerta de cualquier movimiento de su adversaria.

—¿Tienes miedo? ¿El niño está asustado? —se mofó ella, sujetando firmemente el bastón—. ¡Esto es sólo el comienzo!

Dicho esto, le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Kung Jin, el cual le fue imposible detener, debido a su rapidez y potencia. La ira acumulada de Kitana ocasionó que no tuviera piedad en sus ataques. Le golpeaba, alternadamente, el rostro y el vientre al desafortunado guerrero, quien luchaba por contenerla.

—¡Basta ya! —pidió, esquivando y deteniendo el bastón con su arco, como si fuera una batalla con espadas.

—¡Claro! Me detendré, pero cuando estés tendido, inmóvil y sin aliento en el suelo —contestó, sin interesarle su petición y continuó arremetiendo contra él.

Kitana se percató de un estanque de lava que había a una mediana distancia. Sujetó a Kung Jin de sus ropas y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia ese lugar, logrando que cayera en la orilla del estanque, boca abajo.

El joven guerrero gritó al ver que su rostro casi tocaba la lava ardiente. Trató de levantarse de inmediato, pero la espectral mujer llegó y lo sujetó fuertemente del cabello, intentando sumergirle la cabeza en la materia incandescente.

Se resistía; estiraba los brazos, tratando de alejar la parte superior de su cuerpo de ese material que lo consumiría en segundos; pero Kitana lo empujaba con mucha fuerza hacia abajo, aún aferrada a sus negros cabellos.

Al ver que su vida corría peligro, hizo acopio de energías y estiró su brazo hacia atrás, tratando de alcanzar una flecha. Kitana estaba tan distraída, en su intento de asesinarlo, que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin pensarlo más, el arquero cerró los ojos y le clavó la flecha a su enemiga, logrando así liberarse de una muerte segura.

La mujer lo soltó, dio un fuerte grito al sentir el objeto atravesar su piel, y puso sus manos en la flecha, la cual estaba enterrada en su hombro.

Kung Jin se levantó, agradeciendo que logró salvarse. No quería atacar a Kitana; él no había ido ahí a luchar; pero viendo las circunstancias, decidió aprovechar ese pequeño momento de ventaja para atarcarla.

La emperatriz estaba en suelo, arrodillada, esforzándose por sacarse la flecha. El arquero caminó hacia ella y, con pesar, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una de las muchas pesadas rocas que habían en ese lúgubre lugar, causando que quedara semiinconsciente.

—Lamento haber llegado a esto —dijo, haciéndo una reverencia, en señal de respeto, pero no a la emperatriz del infierno, quien casi le quita la vida, sino a quien fuera ella en vida: la princesa Kitana. Él comprendía que todos aquellos que antes fueron unos bondadosos y leales guerreros, actuaban así al haber sido sus almas manipuladas por el mal, y también estaba seguro de que tenían salvación.

Después de ese trago amargo, Kung Jin clavó en el suelo el bastón con el que había sido atacado por Kitana anteriormente. La cargó y la depositó en el suelo, dejándola sentada y recargada en el bastón.

—¿Que estás haciendo, semejante estúpido? —preguntó la guerrera, débil, aturdida y muy molesta.

El arquero se arrancó uno de sus collares, y con él le amarró las manos a Kitana, dejándola atada en el bastón.

—Si no hago esto, no podré llegar hasta mi primo nunca —comentó, mientras le ataba las muñecas.

La emperatriz estaba tan aturdida que no podía ni poner resistencia a ser amarrada.

Cuando terminó, Kung Jin tomó su arco y se paró frente a ella, mirándola por unos instantes, seguro de que estaría bien. Posteriormente se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes, se quedó inmóvil un momento.

—Voy a salvar a Kung Lao —dijo, dándole la espalda a la guerrera, pero girando su cabeza para tratar de verla —, y cuando lo haga, vendré a salvarte a ti y a los demás.

No esperó ninguna respuesta de la mujer. Dicho eso, siguió con su camino, dejándola inmovilizada, con el fin de que, al menos, le diera tiempo de lograr su objetivo.

Kitana estaba enfurecida, tratando inútilmente de liberarse. Clavó su siniestra mirada al joven, quien se alejaba lentamente.

—¡Arderás en el fuego del Infierno! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que su voz resonara por todo el lugar.

Kung Jin siguió caminando, ignorando la amenaza de la furiosa guerrera y esperando poder seguir con su búsqueda sin más contratiempos.

* * *

Con un andar lento, se dirigía al sitio en donde percibía una peculiar energía, que, sin duda, era emanada por Kung Lao. Podía reconocer la energía de su primo de inmediato.

A medida que caminaba, sentía esa energía con más potencia. "No debe estar muy lejos", pensó.

Entre las tinieblas, vio la figura de un hombre, de espaldas, sentado sobre una roca, encorvado y cabizbajo. Kung Jin caminó lentamente hacia él con cautela. Sabía que era Kung Lao.

—Corre —dijo en voz baja Lao, con un inquietante misterio, sin hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento y con su mortal sombrero entre las manos—; será mejor que corras tan rápido como puedas.

El joven arquero seguía caminando, a paso muy lento. Su ceño se frunció cuando escuchó tal advertencia.

—¿Has dicho que corra? —cuestionó—. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Kung Lao permanecíó inmóvil, aún dándole la espalda.

—Aquí vas a morir… y a nadie le va a importar —respondió—. Basta con que veas a tu alrededor para que sepas de lo que hablo —añadió con malicia.

Después de ese perturbador comentario, haciendo alusión a los incontables cuerpos que ardían en la lava o que estaban atravesados por largos y filosos postes, aún con vida, Kung Jin detuvo su andar.

Aunque no lo había visto aún, pues Jin estaba detrás de él, sentía la energía que emanaba. Recordó que, anteriormente, el joven había luchando contra él y sus aliados del Infierno, junto con otros jóvenes guerreros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Raiden te mandó a atacarnos? —cuestionó, sujetando con más fuerza su sombrero, como si se estuviera preparando para atacarlo cuando menos se lo espere.

Kung Jin presintió que su primo se sentía amenazado. Caminó lentamente hacia él, soltando su arco, y dejando caer su carcaj —causando que todas las flechas se regaran en el suelo—, en señal de que su visita era pacífica.

—Vine a ayudarte —dijo, acercándose a Kung Lao, pues quería hablar con él frente a frente.

—¿Ayuda? No necesito ninguna ayuda —aseguró—. ¿Por qué piensas que necesito ayuda? ¿Quién eres tú?

Kung Jin se paró justo frente a él, haciendo que Kung Lao levantara su cabeza para verlo, con una expresión de molestia.

—¿No me reconoces?

Ignoraba que su primo no recordaba casi nada de los eventos que experimentó en vida, incluyendo los rostros de su propia familia y amigos, a excepción del momento en el que fue brutalmente asesinado por el sanguinario Shao Kahn. Para él, Kung Jin era tan sólo un lacayo más de Raiden.

Al ver su rostro, Kung Lao tuvo regresiones de los instantes en los que Jin y él estaban frente a frente, luchando con brutalidad, mientras sus compañeros del infierno eran atacados por otros jóvenes guerreros. Al parecer esos recuerdos le despertaron un instinto asesino que lo dominaba, causándole un deseo incontenible de acabar con él.

—Sí, te reconozco —dijo, levantándose y poniéndose su sombrero, mirándolo con odio—. Tú y el penoso séquito de luchadores de Raiden intentaron liquidarnos. ¡Debes ser eliminado!

—¡Espera! —pidió Jin, pero fue ignorado.

Kung Lao se teletransportó —quedando detrás de él— y se quitó su sombrero, levantándolo, con la intención de partirlo a la mitad.

Jin supo de inmediato que estaba a sus espaldas, así que se giró y le detuvo la mano, aferrándose a su muñeca, antes de que el sombrero lo rebanara.

—¡Kung Lao!, ¡no hagas esto!, ¡vine a sacarte de este abismo!, ¡quiero que seas el mismo de antes! —suplicaba, forcejeando con su primo, quien estaba muy decidido a tasajearlo.

—¡Tus últimas palabras, rapaz! —exclamó furioso, ignorando por completo la ayuda que pretendía brindarle.

Con las venas de su frente saltadas, y su rostro enrojecido por la ira y el esfuerzo del forcejeo con el joven, Kung Lao continuaba con su brutal intento de masacrarlo.

Kung Jin se resistía; su primo estaba deternimado a acabar con él. Sabía que su vida corría peligro, y que Kung Lao no entraría en razón pronto. Al no tener otra alternativa, le dio un fuerte golpe en el vientre con su arco, que tomó por sorpresa al guerrero del sombrero, dejándolo sin aliento.

Lao emitió un fuerte alarido al recibir el golpe, ocasionando que soltara su sombrero al instante, a causa del intenso dolor y la falta de aire.

Kung Jin aprovechó ese momento para recoger el sombrero, decidido a no dárselo bajo ningún motivo.

—No me dejaste otra opción —dijo, mientras lo veía tratando de recuperar el aliento, con sus manos puestas sobre su abdomen.

—¡Calla, maldito! —exclamó jadeante.

—Yo no quería hacerlo; sólo respondí a tu ataque.

Lao se sintió más recuperado. se irguió y vio al joven, para después clavar su mirada a su sombrero, en manos de su primo.

—¡Dame eso! —exigió, caminado hacia él, con el puño levantado.

A medida que se acercaba a él, Jin retrocedía, manteniendo el sombrero fuera de su alcance.

—No, no te lo daré. ¡Sólo quiero que me escuches!

Kung Lao le lanzó un puñetazo en dirección al rostro, pero Jin lo detuvo envolviéndole el puño con su mano.

—¡No tienes que hacer esto! —exclamó.

—¡Dame buenas razones para no hacerlo! —contestó, sin dejar de atacarlo, pero siendo esquivado.

Kung Jin prefirió únicamente defenderse y no atacar, a menos que se viera en peligro, como había pasado momentos atrás.

—¡Yo sé que algo en tu interior te dice que quieres salir de aquí!, ¡quieres ser el hombre bueno y respetado que fuiste en vida!

—¡¿Cómo estás tan seguro?! —preguntó, con un aire de sarcasmo.

—Porque puedo sentirlo... —dijo y soltó el sombrero de Kung Lao, dejándolo caer al suelo. Le sujetó los brazos fuertemente para intentar inmovilizarlo.

Kung Lao se quedó quieto, mirándolo con coraje y curiosidad, preguntándose por qué insistía tanto en ofrecerle ayuda.

—¿Por qué...?, ¿por qué haces esto? —cuestionó, con sus brazos aún atrapados.

El joven monje se quedó callado, leyendo la mirada de su primo, que le decía que eso era verdad: quería salir de ahí y deshacerse del mal que lo sometía.

Ante el silencio de Kung Jin, retomó su actitud agresiva. Liberó sus brazos de las manos de su primo y siguió atacándolo, dándole puñetazos y brutales patadas, que lograba evadir.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —cuestionó, sin dejar de agredirlo.

Kung Jin hacía todo lo posible por esquivar sus ataques. Naturalmente, no lo reconocía, pero esperaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¿Recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo alguien te dijo que tú eras su héroe? —preguntó, mientras se defendía.

Kung Lao tenía un rostro furioso y sus ataques eran rápidos y potentes; pero tras escuchar esa pregunta, su expresión cambió, adquirendo un rostro de confusión. Involuntariamente, y sin que él se diera cuenta, bajó la intensidad de sus golpes.

Vino a su mente un fugaz recuerdo de un muchacho diciéndole "eres mi héroe". Aquella visión se fue como relámpago, pero le indicaba que tenía sus memorias guardadas muy adentro de su mente.

seguía atacándolo; pero sólo como un _acto reflejo_. Su primo notó que su pregunta tuvo impacto en él; así que trató de ayudarlo a refrescar su memoria.

Kung Lao iba darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero el joven detuvo su ataque, sosteniendo fuertemente su muñeca.

—Tú eras el único que creía en mí —dijo Jin, mirándolo a los ojos, manteniendo inmóvil su extremidad—. Prometiste que me entrenarías; quedamos de volver a vernos un verano; pero antes de que esa estación llegara..., te fuiste y nunca regresaste.

Un nuevo recuerdo invadió sus pensamientos. Por un instante recordó haber tenido una charla con un chico, en un bello bosque cercano al Templo Shaolin, en donde se estrecharon sus manos firmemente, después de haber hecho una promesa.

Después de que ese recuerdo se disipara, liberó su mano de un brusco movimiento, y clavó su mirada en la de Kung Jin. Él, con sus ojos brillantes, a causa de lágrimas que contenía, observaba el confundido rostro de su espectral primo.

—Aún recuerdo cuando Raiden nos dio la trágica noticia —dijo, refiriéndose a la muerte de Kung Lao—. Todos lloraron; incluso yo. Corrí al bosque en donde me habías hecho la promesa, y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Kung Lao observó un momento su cara. Por un segundo vio plasmado en el rostro de Kung Jin, el rostro de un muchacho con la misma mirada profunda y los mismos rasgos faciales que él, sólo que con las facciones más infantiles.

—Te reclamé —comentó de repente Jin—. Grité al cielo, esperando que me escucharas, desde donde quiera que estuvieras, por haberme abandonado. Me sentía tan solo. Después de que tú siempre manifestabas confianza en el potencial que, decías, tenía escondido.

Kung Lao se sentó sobre unas rocas, dejándose caer como si estuviera exhausto; pero no lo estaba en absoluto, sino que, al parecer, esas palabras del joven le estaban despertando unos recuerdos que tenía muy dormidos en su interior.

Estaba cabizbajo, cerrando los ojos, haciendo leves gestos involuntarios, causados por los pensamientos que le venían a la mente.

—Kung... Jin —susurró, después de abrir los ojos.

El joven monje se sorprendió. No pudo creer que lo había recordado. Después de estar afligido por los tristes momentos que rememoró, levantó su cabeza, agachada por la melancolía, y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¡Sí! Soy Kung Jin... —dijo alegremente—; tu primo Kung Jin.

Aunque había recordado su identidad, Kung Lao aún lo veía con extrañeza; quizá porque aún eran muy vagos los recuerdos que tenía de él.

—Me alegra verte... —comentó Jin, y después hizo un leve gesto de molestia; pero sin quitar la sonrisa—; aunque trataste de matarme..., pero me alegra verte.

—Eras tan sólo un chico... —dijo, incrédulo de ver a ese jovencito, que vió por última vez hacía varios años, convertido en un imponente hombre.

—Bueno, los años pasan —contestó, señalándose y mirándose a sí mismo.

De repente, la confundida expresión de Kung Lao regresó a aquel rostro molesto que tenía en un principio, causado por esa fuerza maligna que se resisitía a abandonarlo.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó, conservando un tono poco amistoso en su voz.

—Llevo horas intentando decirte que vengo a ayudarte a salir de aquí; a liberar tu alma del mal para que seas el Kung Lao que fuiste antes.

—Pertenezco a este lugar. Ahora estoy al servicio del emperador del Infierno —respondió—. Has perdido tu tiempo.

Kung Jin se desconcertó. Por lo visto a su primo poco le importaron sus intenciones de asistirlo. Después comprendió que el hechizo bajo el que estaba sometido era el causante de su actitud.

—El maldito por el que estabas aquí, ya no existe más —dijo con ira—. Detén tu odio y tus ataques a la Tierra y vuelve a luchar para protegerla.

Como si le hubiera mencionado a su peor némesis, Lao enfureció y lo miró con repulsión.

—¡¿Tierra?! —preguntó molesto—, ¡La Tierra debe ser destruída! —añadió, haciendo un ademán con su mano como si estuviera estrujando algo.

El arquero levantó una ceja, un tanto asustado por el desprecio que sentía por su reino de origen.

—La Tierra fue tu hogar. Prácticamente perdiste la vida por salvarla. No es posible que ahora sólo pienses en exterminarla —expresó, y después bajó la cabeza, apenado por lo cambiado que estaba su primo—. Cuánto daño hizo ese maldito hechicero.

Kung Lao se levantó y se paró justo frente a él, con una actitud nada amistosa.

—Tu presencia aquí no será grata para el emperador —advirtió, incitándolo a que se vaya.

Al joven no le importó. Estaba decidido a enfrentar a Liu Kang si era necesario.

—Te liberaré del mal que te ha convertido en esto —dijo, con una seriedad poco común en él— Juró que lo haré.

Kung Lao cruzó los brazos, incrédulo de su promesa. Los deseos de atacarlo estaban despertando de nuevo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —preguntó, esperando una ridícula respuesta.

—Porque los Shaolin son más fuertes que cualquier hechizo.

Dicho eso, caminó al lugar en donde estaba tirado el sombrero de Kung Lao y se lo ofreció. El espectro miró por un momento su arma, en manos de Kung Jin, y después se lo arrebató.

—Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo —dijo molesto, con una enigmática calma. Se puso su sombrero, ajustándolo sutilmente en su cabeza y caminó sin siquiera mirar a su primo, el cual se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Lo vio alejarse lentamente y esbozó una sonrisa, presintiendo que estaba próximo a convencerlo a unirse a él para trabajar en la liberación de su alma.

—Ruega para que puedas salir con vida de aquí —dijo Kung Lao, desde lejos, pues ya había avanzado varios pasos.

A pesar de que su conducta decía todo lo contrario, Kung Jin podía sentir que su primo estaba dispuesto a hacer algo por cambiar. Lo supo desde el momento en que prefirió marcharse antes que asesinarlo. Estaba seguro de que muy pronto cedería.

* * *

Tomó mucho tiempo; fue una extenuante labor; pero lo logró. Una vez más le demostró a todos que estaban equivocados.

Meditación, sudor e incluso sangre, fue el costo de romper el hechizo que prevalecía en el alma atormentada de Kung Lao.

El brillo espectral, que resplandecía con maldad en sus ojos, se esfumó para siempre, dejando ver su mirada marrón, profunda y serena. Su piel pálida y cianótica, se transformó en una piel sana, ligeramente bronceada; aunque tenía muchas arrugas, pues al haber vuelto a ser un humano normal, el paso de los años hizo estragos en su cuerpo.

* * *

—Muchas gracias, Kung Jin —agradeció su maduro primo, mientras caminaban en el bello bosque, en el que se vieron por última vez, antes de su muerte, hacía varios años—. Lograste lo inimaginable.

—No es la primera vez que _cierro bocas_ —contestó bromista el joven.

Kung Lao, ya acostumbrado al humor de su primo, sintió curiosidad por saber a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó, deteniendo su andar y esperando su explicación.

Después de un suspiro, y con un poco de vergüenza, le contestó.

—Si supieras todo lo que hice...

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Lao— ¿Qué puede ser peor que atentar contra la Tierra y sus protectores? —añadió al ver que no estaba convencido de que querer confiarle sus actos, haciendo alusión al mal que él hizo durante su estado espectral.

—Yo... era un delincuente..., un ladrón —contestó y agachó la cabeza, muy apenado—. Nadie confiaba en mí, todos me odiaban; hasta que un día Raiden habló conmigo. Demostró confianza en mí; pero tal vez eso no fue lo que me empujó a cambiar, sino que, cuando Raiden me hablaba, me recordó mucho a ti; se expresaba igual que tú cuando decías que tenías fe en mí.

Kung Lao guardó silencio, conmovido por su confesión. Supuso que, de alguna forma, cuando Jin era más joven, se volvió delincuente como un acto de rebeldía, al sentirse subestimado por todos.

—Pero ahora todos me aceptan y me honran. Les demostré que tuve _remedio_ —dijo alegremente—. Y después Raiden me aseguró que tú no tenías salvación. No me importó su opinión, así que decidí intentar ayudarte yo solo... ¡y lo logré! Raiden no deja de decirme lo impresionado que está.

—Me alegro mucho por ti. No sólo salvaste la Tierra, sino que, además, te arriesgaste a entrar al Netherrealm para salvar el alma en pena de tu primo —dijo, colocando su mano sobre su pecho, señalándose a sí mismo—, sin importar el gran peligro que había en ese lugar.

—Y aún falta ayudar a los demás guerreros que están atrapados en el Infierno. Ya nos encargaremos de eso —dijo Kung Jin, cruzando los brazos, sintiéndose invencible al lado de su legendario primo, recordando la promesa que le hizo a Kitana en el Netherrealm.

Kung Lao asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido por la determinación del joven.

—No cabe duda de que basta con ser un héroe una vez para ser un héroe por siempre —dijo el maduro guerrero.

Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta. Ambos luchadores estrecharon sus manos por un momento, reforzando una alianza que iba más allá de los lazos familiares.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó el arquero, y se adelantó a caminar.

Kung Lao se puso su letal sombrero, que llevaba entre sus manos, y caminó junto a su primo, el nuevo héroe: Kung Jin.

A lo lejos se vio un destello, causado por la luz del sol que se reflejó sobre el mortal filo del sombrero de Kung Lao, y después, las figuras de los dos poderosos hombres desaparecieron en el horizonte.


End file.
